The present disclosure herein relates to a color display device, and more particularly, to a transflective color display device including polymer dispersion type liquid crystals.
According to the progress of modern society to highly information oriented society, the significance of display industry is increasing. Recently, as the size of a screen increases and attains slimness, flat panel displays (FPD) such as liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma display panels (PDP) and organic light emitting displays (OLED) are used. In the LCD, white light emitted from a back light is modified while passing through two polarizing plates and a liquid crystal layer, and the modified light passes through a color filter to take color. Such an LCD may be driven with a low voltage and have low power consumption. Due to the merits, the LCD is widely used in mobile portable devices, laptops, computer monitors, TV, etc. However, since the LCD partially uses the light from a back light due to the use of a polarizing plate and a color filter, light loss is large, and a lot of power is required for driving the back light.